narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro
Shiro (しろ,'' Shiro'') is a B-rank kunoichi from the Kumogakure. She is a gifted medical nin in the employ of Akatsuki and displays a unique nature transformation bloodline limit. Shiro is property of Shotons on The N.O.W.. Background Shiro hails from Kumogakure, where her career as a ninja got off to a rocky start. Shiro was from a legacy family, and was expected to excel in shinobi training from a young age. She was the oldest of a set of fraternal twins; her brother Hakuyō, nine minutes her junior, was born with a lightning affinity that trumped her earth every time. As a child, Shiro was sheltered by her parents on account of the delicate constitution afforded to her by a dual celiac diagnosis and subsequent protein-deficient diet. Hot-headed Shiro was easily frustrated by the roadblocks in her training, but she had a secret weapon: she discovered very early on that she could wield the unusual Crystal nature transformation —in a country like Kumo, cultivating special skills and bloodline limits took priority. For the first time in her life, Shiro had come out on top. Her victory didn't last long. Once she'd made her parents and superiors at the academy aware of her skills, she was immediately promoted to chūnin status. Despite (or perhaps due to) the strength of her nature transformation, Shiro demonstrated a significant disability with regards to molding chakra. In an effort to rehabilitate her, Shiro was given private instruction in medical ninjutsu. To nearly everyone's collective surprise, Shiro flourished under the exercises which were intended to improve her proficiency in standard ninjutsu and became a medic excelling in extremely delicate fieldwork. Shiro's parents and Kumo's council were positively frothing at the mouth, desperate to marry her off to see if her bloodline would carry. Her fiancé, a boy named Sousuke, was the respectable sort— he was young, accomplished, and already on track for the kind of success most shinobi only dream of living to see. They had a relatively long engagement; Shiro was only twelve when the agreement between their families was finalized, and she faced many tribulations before their marriage at eighteen. First and foremost was the disastrous results of her first solo mission. At thirteen, Shiro had been deployed as emergency medical relief to a Kumo team in Grass Country. After performing a field operation on three of the four team members, Shiro suffered a hypoglycaemic attack and was abandoned by the team she'd accompanied after they were forced to make a strategic retreat by Kusa shinobi. Shiro was rescued by a Kusagakure medic who, after reviving her against the wishes of her superior, asked why a diabetic shinobi had travelled so far without their insulin. Shiro was devastated to learn of this second obstacle to her career as an active shinobi. It was several months before Kusagkure released her from their T&I office's custody, during which time she and the medic who'd saved her life, Azami, had grown quite close. When Azami shared the truth of her indentured servitude, Shiro begged her to defect from Kusa and join her in Kumogakure, where she would doubtless be welcomed with open arms for her powerful healing abilities and historic bloodline. In the end Azami felt unable to abandon her post, and Shiro vowed to return for her even as she was released into the custody of her frantic parents. In the meantime, Sousuke had risen through Kumo's ranks and become a tokubetsu jōnin with a particular talent for assassination. Shiro had refused to retire from active duty, working tirelessly to reach for the power to free Azami from several countries away. Despite her reservations, the insistence of both her parents and Sousuke's relatives pushed the two to finally consummate their engagement when they entered their twenties. Even though she clung to her feelings for Azami, Shiro came to love her husband all the same. She surprised even herself with her desire to become a parent, an obsession which grew over several years of Shiro assessing her own deteriorating health. Between the danger posed by a diabetic pregnancy and the physical strain she forced her body through in order to remain on Kumo's mission roster, Shiro was eventually forced to make a choice: retire from active duty so she could have a child, or continue to pursue a long-lost first love. During this period of emotional turmoil, Shiro had considered the idea of marrying her two obsessions to one another. Her attempts to maintain her intensely combative career and lead a life conducive to a healthy pregnancy ended up backfiring spectacularly. Sousuke, like his wife, was still taking sensitive missions in order to add to their nest egg. When the pair were in their early twenties, Sousuke was chosen as one of several Kumogakure shinobi to accompany Kumo's Head Ninja to sign a peace treaty with Konohagakure. The treaty was soon revealed as a cover for the Hyūga Affair and, following the Head Ninja's death, Sousuke returned deeply burdened by the weight of Hizashi Hyūga's execution and the trauma inflicted on the young Hinata Hyūga by the senpai he'd once idolized. His and Shiro's reputations quickly deteriorated, as both were outspoken about their positions on Hinata's safety and their vilification of the Affair a a whole. While Sousuke still sought to redeem Kumo for their involvement and isolate the incident as the actions of an individual rather than the will of the whole country, Shiro became disillusioned with Kumogakure's obsession with powerful bloodlines. In her turmoil, she suffered a significant deviation of spiritual energy that caused her hair to turn shock-white. Sousuke encouraged her to ease gently back into shinobi life, but Shiro found herself unable to return to her former emotional disposition and refused to reform her link in the chain of Kumo's government. After several months of alternating between icy indifference and passionate argument, Shiro abandoned her former life— family career, and all— and became a runaway shinobi. Almost two years after her defection, Shiro travelled to Kirigakure to settle a debt. There, she met up with a Mist nin named Akemi Hōzuki— Akemi was, like Shiro, a victim of circumstance. Shiro felt closer to her as a sibling than she had to her own brother— they were both daughters of prominent families whose skills as shinobi had been left to warp and wither in favour of marriage and motherhood. Shiro convinced her to abandon the village and accompany her as a missing nin, convinced that her talents would be wasted by parenthood. Akemi agreed to partner up on occasion, but their goals and personalities dictated that they were better off roaming freely. They partnered up on and off for four years, making themselves infamous in international Bingo Books until they were attacked by Akatsuki, who had been following Akemi's exploits for some time. Shiro was accidentally kidnapped along with her, and was permitted to live on the agreement that she would assist them in acting as a non-essential support and, if necessary, sealing the Bijuu with the use of her crystal. Personality TBA Appearance Shiro is a tall, slight young woman with pale skin and straight white hair. She has pupilless pink eyes with straight lashes, and her top lip is slightly fuller than her bottom. As a child and young adult, Shiro had markedly darker hair which was worn long and typically bound with ribbon. As previously mentioned, her eyes were considered to be her "calling card— proof of her mother's Rock Country ancestry, and particularly striking when paired with her "salt-faced" Kumogakure attitude. As a child, Shiro wore a full or partial feminine kamishimo in blue and saffron, the colours of her family. Her active-duty outfit was "fit to standard," which consisted of a long, grey top with a sash-like appearance gathered at the waist and a matching bottom. She also wore a white, single-strapped flak jacket and a matching pair of arm and shin-guards. She later incorporated more of her previous kamishimo style when she retired to become an Academy teacher. After her defection, Shiro began dressing far more casually: she typically wears a black kimono shirt with a belted waist, grey layered yoroi hakama, and a white chest guard. Without the guard, the neckline of her kimono shirt is perilously low. She also wears a black split apron secured with her utility belt, which is well concealed. Abilities General Abilities * medical ninjutsu * taijutsu * ninjutsu SUB Status Part I - TBA Part II - TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. I do not own Naruto or any of its related content. I do, however, own this character and their information! That being said: Shiro and related media (ie. fanfictions, spin-offs, and subsequent sequels) are my intellectual property and are under copyright. Any theft or repurposing of this character or their background without the original author's EXPRESS PERMISSION will result in immediate action. If you have questions or concerns, please contact me for further information. I spent a very long time putting this together and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone who DOES want to use this character, for whatever purpose, please talk to me about it first!! Thanks. Trivia * As with most of Kumogakure's shinobi, Shiro's name (白 shiro, meaning "white") reflects an individual characteristic. ** While it suits her colouring, it actually comes from 白羊宮 (shirokane, "Aries"). ** The zodiacal ram is also the animal that represents Manipura, the naval or solar plexus chakra. * Shiro's favourite foods are spicy dishes and honeycomb. She hates bananas and white rice. * Her hobbies are jutsu experimentation and talking with Akemi. ** Shiro's ideal career would be a freelance mercenary. * She wishes to fight Kakuzu. * Shiro's favourite word is "endurance" (忍, shinobu). Reference Category:DRAFT